Seamus Decker
Seamus Decker ''' is '''Coaster Force Yellow (I) and Nitro Black (II) of the Coaster Force and Nitro Rangers. Character History Childhood Knott's Berry Farm and Disneyland were his home parks growing up. He deiced to attended California University for their renowned engineering program. Cal Reef Similar to Peter, he did not get into his campus of choice (he wanted Main Campus, Anaheim). Instead, he was accepted at Cal Reef in their engineering program. He soon joined the Kappa Sigma Tau Fraternity after becoming possible friends with Teddy Winslow, who often was around when he was. He was a new pledge for that year alongside Peter Ishitori. Exposed Teddy was good friends with 2 girls, Mel Oursan and Fiona Mabalard, who often came over to the frat's parties. However, his curiosity got the best of him, despite their highly advanced technology known as Android Roller Coasters or ARC's. With help of Engineering professor, Charles Lashing, he became Coaster Force Yellow-Ghost Rider to fight the rising threat of the Stradun: headed by a ruthless vampire who wants to take over Earth and eclipse the sun. Daydream Due to the Ghost Rider ARC being an active ranger too, both became greatly weakened from sharing the Jet Soul of the ride*. This lead to Ian/Ghost Rider nearly die and Seamus sleep deprived. During an event in the Hyperspace Annex, he feel asleep and entered Frontier Town, the Wild West Coasters' (Vikrum/Maverick, "Big Mike" Goubuster-Mighty Canadian Mine Buster, Dellia/Dimondback, Ian/Ghost Rider, and Blair/Blue Streak) Jurisdiction. However, they just didn't fight monsters, but a trio of outcasts who plan to take Frontier Town for its precious iron: Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey, Chess "Wild One" Watkins, and Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain, the Vengeance Rangers. It would be learned later they worked for Bella/Son of Beast and were planing on freeing the Boma from their collapsed mine in Battle Mountain, California. *=Since Firehwak had a low battery to begin with (nor knew of his ranger powers), Teddy suffered no effects and Peter has no ARC counterpart as Railblazer opened in the Post-ARC era and no ARC was rebranded to it. With help of two new ARC's, Stella/Steel Force and Takshiel/Excalibur, they had a shot of taking down the Stradun, as well as Lucas/Laser and their frenemies, the AZXK Sorority. He also briefly became Power Rider Shadow (Kamen Rider Kaixa) during a Blackout in the Morphing Gird. Shift into Nitro However, they destroyed their powers (except for Mel how found the Nitro Powers). From this point on, he became Nitro Black. Unlike Peter, he kept his Nitro Powers when the Coaster Force powers were restored. He became second in command for Micheal Bolt (Peter's replacement). They made their way to Cedar Point to help gain support from the ARC's to take down Bella and the Boma. They were able to get the remaining ARC's on their side to destroy them. It is unknown how Bella and the Vengance Rangers were created, but it could be inferred from Hexagon that Alex Fierro Created them to free the Boma and take down the joint Phantom-Hexagon Rangers. This will be finally be solved in an upcoming crossover movie. Personality Seamus is often viewed as dead weight, lazy, and tends to get answers in odd ways. He forms the comedic relief of his teams. Suits Ghost Rider-Coaster Force Yellow * Outlaw Zord * Express Morpher * Bandit Rifle * Transformation Jet Blade (CF 12, 13, 19) Appearances: CF 2-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25, Coaster Force vs Hexagon Power Rider Shadow * Shadow Soul * Beast Brace * Shadow Shot This form is exclusive to the two parter Blackout Nitro Black * Night Hauler Zord * Nitro Ignition Lock * Transforming Knight Striker (Nitro 7+11) * Night Haul Hammer * Data Cycle 'Appearances: '''Nitro 1-12, 14, 16-24, LM 35-37 Notes * First Yellow Ranger to become a Black Ranger ** However, Black replaced Yellow in Dino Charge * He is similar to Dustin, Chip, Calvin, Zack, and Carlos as they are supposed to be comedic relief for their teams and use those colors * He is the last Black ranger to never be evil as Blackjack was an evil ranger and Lucas (Aleq) an Anti-Villain * He is the only member of the original 5 who lost their powers, became a Nitro Ranger, and not use their original Powers in Nitro (only using them in VS Hexagon) * First Male Yellow who coexists with a male yellow for the following reasons ** Boi and Kazu have female Counterparts and even though Power Rangers adapted Ninja Yellow Ranger as male, his immediate successors were female ** All Post-Zordon Yellows had male counterparts ** Dustin was succeed by Kira and Z (albiet in 2025) ** Chip was succeeded by Ronny, Lilly, Summer, Emily, and Gia ** Chase replaces Yellow in Legendary Morphs, thus would appear as female since Gia and Tasia are females ** Calvin's successor in terms of Sentai Production is Ashton, but met Ashton was a green ranger, Cornith was the Yellow at the time (female) ** Ashton was succeeded by Malcom, but he was from the 12 century, so his successor is technically Delta Blue/A-Squad Yellow (who has no sentai counterpart) and Z *** They did team up, however ** Chelsea is Ashton's successor in terms of Sentai, but is female ** Ian/Ghost Rider is Wild West Yellow and Bert/The Beast (in Nitro) thus are first * First Yellow Ranger with comedic relief since Ashton Quzell as Issac and Turin held were Blue Rangers See Also * Bandit-Sentai Counterpart from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Masato Kusaka-Rider Counterpart (as Shadow Rider) from ''Kamen Rider 555 * Daichi Yamagata-Sentai Counterpart (as the Black Ranger) from ''Turboranger ''See Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Autistic Rangers Category:PR Insect-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Geauga Society